The Book of Dragons
The Book of Dragons is an encyclopedia of all known dragon breeds, written by Nogard, to help future DragonVale Keepers in creating a sustainable park. Descriptions Nogard puts in a brief summary for all of the dragons, some humorous, some factual and some historical. *Plant Dragon - "People will love to come see your plant dragons play in their beautiful green habitat. They are the friendliest of all the dragon breeds and make great pets!" *Fire Dragon - "When you think of dragons, the fierce fire dragon is probably at the forefront of your thoughts. It is true that these beasts get cranky when they are cold. All you have to do is keep them warm and they become as harmless as the ground beneath their feet! Never mind that their feet are typically found above active volcanoes." *Poison Dragon - "The poison dragon loves people. Not for breakfast, it just thinks they're great company. Unfortunately, people don't often react well to their deadly neurotoxin. Best to watch it play with its own kind from a safe distance." *Flower Dragon - "The bright flower dragon is a favorite among dragon hobbyists. Though they sometimes get carried away, they aren't really dangerous. Just remember that they only bite because they think it's playing. It's important to train them not to bite before they get too big." *Pepper Dragon - "Pepper dragons are feisty creatures. They are one of the few dragons known to actively engage in a staring contest with lightning dragons. Once, a young apprentice, Cheelei, was bored with studying lava so she instead traveled to the western shores in order to examine pepper dragons in their natural setting. She silently observed them until a sudden fit of sneezing blew her cover." *Motley Dragon - "It's the same old situation, the motley dragon is of unknown origin. A crew of six wizards has been studying them, but the results are not making them feel good. Some wizards have a theory, which is a bit on the wild side, that motley dragons are related to a rumored invisible dragon." *Earth Dragon - "Despite the harshness of their habitat, the Earth Dragon is the least restless of all known breeds. They are supremely well adapted for their desert homes with thick skin and large bodies to store water. The spikes on their back offer protection from predators, but honestly, what animal in its right mind would think to take on one of these massive beasts?" *Tree Dragon - "Few people are comfortable watching a tree flying in the sky, which is perhaps why this hybrid is misunderstood as ancient and unknowable. The older ones have been known to offer a helping hand to those lost in a forest, or a friendly conversation to those wandering alone." *Moss Dragon - "The unusual two legged moss dragon is truly one of nature's marvels. Capable of living in the harsh extremes of the desert, it is also found wandering through forested regions. This beast wanders the world blind and happy as an adult." *Forest Dragon - "Often seen stomping around with moss dragons, the forest dragon is a particularly social creature. Similar to the evergreen dragon, you will often find forest dragons frolicking in groups." *Clover Dragon - "The mischievous and reclusive clover dragon can be found roaming the meadows of Ulster during a certain time of the year. Should you be lucky enough to have a clover dragon it is sure to make other park owners green with envy! These dragons delight at playing tricks on others and have been known to, um, "hide" things. Maybe it's best if your guests check their pockets before they leave." *Arbor Dragon - "The Arbor dragon was first discovered deep in the southern Forests of Schloss, using its tusks to root up mushrooms. Due to their magic affinity with plants, any forest or grove they live in is lush and healthy, just be careful of putting them too close to your garden, they love to dig for snacks." *Obsidian Dragon - "Found in the volcanic regions of Wrothmoore, the obsidian dragon's iridescent horns are sure to make it one of your visitors' favorite new dragons!" *Lava Dragon - "The lava dragon was the first to undeniably establish that some dragons use magic to fly. While its wings are more than enough to bring it aloft as a juvenile, they remain the same size throughout its life. This creates a somewhat awkward looking adult appearance that it probably wouldn't enjoy you pointing out." *Bone Dragon - "Bone dragons can only be found for a couple weeks during the year. The rest of the year it is believed that they burrow underground near cemeteries to be around other bones. But I bet if you breed one and put it in a habitat with other bones, it would stick around. Or perhaps near a heat source to keep away the bone-chilling winter cold?" *Coal Dragon - "It is said that before the discovery of magic, humans relied on far more crude ways of meeting their needs. They burned a black stone called coal, named for the coal dragons whose skin it so resembles. This time of year the wizards exchange coal dragon eggs with each other to remember hardships endured by those who lacked the companionship of dragons." *Sakura Dragon - "Sakura dragons, also sometimes called Cherry Blossom dragons, appear in the springtime when they bask in the beauty of spring's new growth. Villages where Sakura dragons visit will hold celebrations and picnics beneath these docile dragons' flowered wings in honor of the season." *Carnival Dragon- "The first known Carnival dragon emerged from hibernation near the end of a particularly long and bitter winter. Spied from the ivory tower of the great wizard Orlon, its brilliant colors and high energy snapped him out of the gloom he'd been lost in, contemplating the nature of Wizardkind. In that instant, he cast off his Master's robes, throwing his rings and charms and gold to the crowds who gathered to cheer him as he danced after the dragon out of town. When he returned, the people hardly recognized the cheerful, boisterous, and much rounder wizard as the same gloomy Master Wizard they had known. It was said that the old Orlon had gone forever, and the new Orlon was full of life and joy -- using his powerful magic now only for the creation of world class food and drink. New Orlon's is the most popular place to celebrate to this very day!" *Trick Dragon - "Captain Admar received a promotion for discovering this weird and wonderful little dragon. As the dragon ages, it gains an extra set of eyes and a bigger... smile. The adult trick dragon's little snout may seem cute and huggable, but be wary. As the good Admiral said, "It's a trick!" " *Ortreat Dragon - "The most delicious candies in all of DragonVale were once made by the confectioner Ortreat, who only shared them with his special pack of hybrid dragons. One day, some clever kids hatched a plan to get the coveted confections with a set of baby dragon costumes. When Ortreat saw the shoddily sewn dragonlings ambling about, his heart softened and he played along, sharing his treats with the ingenious little 'dragons'. Even long after Ortreat moved on, the tradition of costumes and candy remained. To this day, young witches and wizards wait all year for the autumn night when they can go out and 'trick Ortreat'." *Cold Dragon - "The cold dragon is revered in the northern countries where people will often worship them and offer them food in exchange for protection. Some tribes refer to them as the grandfathers of the North because of the signature fur that grows near the front of their mouths. This is the most intelligent of all the common dragon breeds known." *Lichen Dragon - "Lichen dragons can be found on the highest mountain peaks and furthest polar reaches throughout the world. Our wizards say that the unique substance growing on them is some sort of strange plant that feeds the dragons using sunlight. Or something. I didn't really understand it myself. Oh and be sure not to confuse lichen dragons with any other kind of supernatural beings, they've been known to take offense to that." *Evergreen Dragon - "First found in the forests of Farn, the evergreen dragon is one of the few dragons known to roam in large groups. Coming across them in the wild may be a sight to behold, but beware; evergreen dragons are particularly prickly and properly protective of their progeny." *Reindeer Dragon - "These hybrid dragons come from the Far North and can only be bred near the end of the year. Centuries ago, the magical toymaker Sandakloz journeyed north to study these rare creatures. He never returned from his journey, but every year since, during the month when reindeer dragons can be bred, children wake up one day to find magical toys in boxes bearing the old mage's signature." *Blue Fire Dragon - "We're not exactly sure where the blue fire dragon comes from. We didn't think it was possible. We're also not sure if their fire is cold or hot since no one has been brave enough to test it." *Frostfire Dragon - "While researching his forthcoming work, The Origins of Dragons, Professor Dravin happened upon the uncharted Palagos Islands and returned with a hatchling that astonished the wizards--the worlds first frostfire dragon." *Gift Dragon - "These crafty creatures snuck into the bag of holding of the magical toymaker Sandakloz. After being studied over the holidays, the wizards have found a way to counteract the singularity magic that prevented more than one existing in the same place at the same time. Clever Wizards!" *Mountain Dragon - "The mountain dragon is a solitary beast, found wandering the frozen highlands to the north. Its long horns and shielded back protect it from, well, everything. Since nothing threatens it, it is one of the calmest dragons around." *Glacier Dragon - "Tremendous eaters, glacier dragons follow the first rule of geography, never get separated from your lunch. Trails of excess water in your habitat? We assure you that's meltwater, not an accident." *Arctic Dragon - "Hailing from the far South, the arctic dragon is a rare sight in climates comfortable for wizards. The warrior-witch Hildegard Drakkenfjord is said to have walked across the Sea of Kizmar with two arctic dragons by her side, freezing the water beneath them as they went. This feat got her an epic poem written in her honor, but it's said her feet were never warm again." *Ghost Dragon - "Often mistaken as the spirit of an ancient and benevolent dragon, the ghost dragon remains somewhat of a mystery. Reading the notes of the wizard Sam Hain, "The ghost dragon only shows up in the middle of the Fall, usually in conjunction with the bone dragon. My advice? Don't be afraid of no ghosts!" " *Spectre Dragon - "Once upon a dark night foggy, Nogard awoke, worn and groggy, And looked about at scrolls and tomes of ancient dragon lore. Wile he drifted, nearly sleeping, came a sound, the sound of creaking, A sound as if some thing were sneaking, sneaking near his tower door. "Tis some visitor", he mumbled, "creeping in the foggy moor- Only this, and nothing more." Gath'ring his courage (and his beard) Nogard stood to see what neared, And looked out his tower window at the distant foggy moor. Then a form came from the dark, ghostly pallored, eerily stark, A shade which made Nogard remark, "hat dread awaits me, in my park?" He grabbed his cloak and staff and said, "There's only one way to be sure." And then he walked upon the moor. From the dark there came a grumble, a soft and low kind of rumble, Nogard almost took a stumble, out in the foggy moor. Nogard peered into the black, and what he saw took him aback, A hungry spectre dragon pack, to which he sighed and threw a snack. Nogard called out to the dragons as he walked back to the door, "That's all you get, and nothing more!" " *Nosferatu Dragon - "Originally discovered by the powerful wizard Whitbee, the nosferatu dragon possesses an impressive pair of sweet teeth! However, there is no need to be frightened, as their propensity to bite can be satisfied by dragon treats!" *Mistletoe Dragon - "Mistletoe dragons are a mischievous lot and the subject of many a myth. Some people believe they bring luck, some people believe they bring love, others still believe they can end conflict simply by being near. The only thing we know for certain is they love to take Tree Dragon treats when they aren't looking." *Paper Dragon - "The paper dragon was found on the anniversary of the wizards discovering the magic that makes DragonVale possible. The paper dragon isn't actually made out of paper, but derives its name from its resemblance to paper dragons children make. Your guests are sure to do backflips with one of these in your park." *Rainbow Dragon - "Normal words cannot begin to describe the resplendence of this, rarest type of all dragons. The first person to ever witness one stared for hours before running home to send a poet to describe the beast. When the poet arrived, the dragon had left without a trace, leading many to believe that the explorer made up the whole story. Only years later do we now realize that he wasn't crazy at all!" *Double Rainbow Dragon - "Dismissed as wild speculation, muddled magic or the mad ravings of the witch Zamora, the rarest of the rare dragons, the double rainbow dragon is a magical marvel. After glimpsing one as a child, Zamora devoted the rest of her life searching for this most elusive dragon. She has finally succeeded and worked a complex spell to allow them to be bred." *Andromedan Dragon - "From the moment of birth, both individuals in an andromedan dragon pair are drawn together by a mysterious force. It's even been demonstrated that feeding treats to one will somehow nourish the other. This has led some astronomancers to question whether the pair can truly be considered individuals or whether they are really the same entity. We'll leave the speculation to the astronomancers, we just think this dragon is really awesome." *Leap Year Dragon - "The exceptionally rare leap year dragon can only be seen in the wild once every four years near Bridget's Pass. Getting one of these in your park is sure to make your visitors over the rainbow! Or is it over the moon? I can never remember..." *Aurora Dragon - "On a stargazing expedition to the far side of the world, the witch Zoria looked up to the sky one night and it dawned on her that something was very different. What originally appeared to be a wisp of cloud against the night sky very quickly drew into view as an aurora dragon! Though these dragons are a rare observance, they love to show off their luminescent colors to any wizard, witch, and visitor alike!" *Lightning Dragon - "The lightning dragon lives amongst magic in the highest storm-ridden mountains of the world. Naturally a solitary creature, the lightning dragon does not fight for territory so much as stare down approachers until they back off and wander away, embarrassed." *Cactus Dragon - "Despite its rather prickly appearance the cactus dragon is one of the gentlest of all the dragons. It loves to pounce and play with people. Kind of like a great big cat. With sharp spikes instead of fur. Maybe it's best if your guests keep a safe distance from it." *Ash Dragon - "The strange expression all ash dragons have was caused by a loud magical boomstick going off near one of their ancestors. It's said the BOOM! was so loud it echoed through time and affected ash dragons throughout the generations. That seems almost as unlikely as the dead rising from their graves!" *Scorch Dragon - "Believed to be the ancient ancestor of the more common fire dragon, scorch dragons tend to play in thunderstorms, tornadoes, wildfires or any other extremely dangerous places. Through much hard work (and some pretty impressive healing magic) we learned enough about these ancient beasts to keep them - and your visitors - safe and happy in your park." *Firefly Dragon - "The magical glow from their tails can be seen in the skies for miles around. They look like stars at night. Their insect-like shape tends to scare people away, but I think they're kind of cute!" *Quake Dragon - "The regal quake dragon commands respect everywhere it goes. Though its sharp horns and thunderous footsteps instill fear in most everyone nearby, it is one of the most gentle dragons known. Their true intelligence is unknown, but many experts suspect that they could hold their own even against some of the smartest people alive." *Crystal Dragon - "The crystal dragon hoards shiny things. So as long as you don't look too greedy around it, this dragon will be quite content to let you hang around." *Storm Dragon - "Native to mountain regions, the storm dragon loves to come out during snowy thunderstorms at high altitudes. It is a common dragon but few people know they've seen one because storm dragons look like lightning shooting across the sky and their roar sounds like rolling thunder." *Hail Dragon - "Wizards have been noticing, and repairing, dents to their decorations for some time. The cause... hail dragons. The damage was unintentional. Hail dragons simply wag their tails enthusiastically when they see cool decorations. Now that they live in cold and lightning habitats, rest assured your decorations are safe." *Love Dragon - "The rare love dragon hails from the western slope of the Berrywhite Mountains and only shows up for a few weeks each year when love is strong in the air. Getting one of these lovely beasts is sure to inspire your visitors to buy flowers and maybe even find a spark of love." *Bloom Dragon - "The bloom dragon is found roaming the Cadberry Meadows near the beginning of Spring. These dragons have been known to hide their ornate eggs in some unusual places to protect them from Spring-time showers. Unfortunately it seems to have had the opposite effect because children have made a game out of finding them!" *Lycan Dragon - "Shortly after the first lycan dragon was brought to DragonVale, the park caretakers were stumped by a creepy conundrum. Every night, a whole batch of treats would go missing. Nobody suspected this scrawny dragon of such ravenous behavior... until they watched it at night. Do you know where we get the expression 'hungry like the lycan dragon'? Come by after sunset, if you dare, and then you'll see." *Cotten Dragon - "Coinciding with the anniversary of the magic that makes DragonVale possible is the arrival of cotton dragons. The magical fibers that the cotton dragons shed during this time is actually what the wizards and witches of DragonVale make their robes out of. The touch, the feel of magic... cotton." *Leathery Dragon - "Hailing from the Tannis Valley, the arrival of the leathery dragons coincides with the third anniversary of the magic of DragonVale. Wizards have been digging into their secrets for years." *Garland Dragon - "Gallantly gathering fruit and flora to celebrate the 4th anniversary of magic at DragonVale, the witch Gardenia stumbled upon an incredibly beautiful and particularly stubborn bushel of blossoms to pick. Nestled deep in the verdant vines of an ancient, magical tree, the Garland Dragon was awoken by Gardenia. The majestic creature stood up and Gardenia instantly knew this guest would guarantee a grandiose celebration." *Sun Dragon - "Ancient tradition tells us that the first sun dragon existed before the world was formed, flying across the empty night sky until it met the first moon dragon. Together they created a world that they could share. Descendants of these original dragons are so rare they even require special conditions to be bred at all!" *Moon Dragon - "The first mythical moon dragon was so enchanting that the first sun dragon created the world and stars for the two of them to share. But their magic was so strong that they had to separate themselves or risk destroying everything. Legend claims that they became the sun and moon and their descendants now live in our world." *Blue Moon Dragon - "During the blue moon festival, a number of wizards buzzed about collecting its rare essence to the Moon Habitat in order to attract a blue moon dragon. It wasn't until days later the famous wizard Aiden Strongarm was able to find a way to bring the blue moon dragon back before it disappeared until... who knows when? It may have been one small step for dragons, but it was a giant leap for wizards." *Spring Dragon - "The wizard Akitu helped form the magical energies in the Seasonal Habitat. When he went out to study his work, he discovered another rare and lively dragon had joined the habitat. Having never seen this breed before, he decided to commemorate the first day of Spring and called it a spring dragon. Akitu is fairly certain they follow patterns of the Northern hemisphere and won't be here forever." *Celtic Dragon - "Nestled somewhere between the Shimmering Isles and the edge of the Skyie Meadows lives an ultra rare breed, the celtic dragon. O'Hara the Stout, a brewer of magical potions, and Wizard Brezhoneg were inspired by a celtic dragon's golden knotted horns and worked some magic to allow these dragons to come and live at the end of the rainbow habitat. Unfortunately, that magic will unravel soon and the celtic dragon will be gone." *Emerald Dragon - "Should you be lucky enough to breed an emerald dragon, you may notice they're imbued with a special magic from the Shimmering Isles. Small but powerful, the emerald dragon magically generates gems...making it, and other gemstone dragons, the most sought after dragons in all the land. Emerald dragons originate from the crystal forests hidden within the Sedna Mountains. Emerald dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." *Peridot Dragon - "Professor Olivine first discovered the peridot dragon while researching a thorny plant in the High Plains of Faridat. These proud and august creatures can be seen headbutting each other in the wild as a display of their strength and magnificence... or maybe they're just tired of being confused with emerald dragons. Peridot dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." *Topaz Dragon - "On the edge of the Shimmering Isles, in the Crimson Sea, one of smaller, more mysterious islands is home to the topaz dragons. Due to their isolation, topaz dragons are a bit shy, but eventually they warm up and are one of the friendliest dragons in existence. Topaz dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." *Amber Dragon - "First discovered in the Drakar Forest, the amber dragon is one of the oldest specimens of dragonkind. The amber dragon's skin slowly hardens as the dragon ages, sometimes trapping remnants from the ancient world." *Jet Dragon - "The jet dragon was first discovered shortly after the Cataclysm. The wizard Lignius found a smooth, black stone amid the pulverized trees near the Scar. That stone turned out to be a jet dragon egg!" *Dawn Dragon - "Majestic as the rising sun, the dawn dragon is a sight to behold. Normally, Epic Dragons avoid the breeding cave, but tales exist of two such dragons following some of the rare Fireflies into the cave and the next morning, with the rising of the sun came the dawn dragon." *Dusk Dragon - "Mottled by the stars, the dusk dragon moves as fluidly as the eventide, like a leaf on the wind. The first known account of this celestial creature was written by the brave adventurer, Mal'Gorram, whose poignant exclamation still hold true, "Shiny!" " *Midday Dragon - "The midday dragon is naturally enchanted in a way that continuosly forms the effects of the noonday sun directly overhead. As a result, the top of the dragon is perpetually warm and its shadow is always directly below it. This makes the dragon a popular source of shade in the summertime; younger dragons can be seen darting between its legs on especially hot days." *Water Dragon - "The water dragon is native to places where magic-imbued waters collect. It needs to have a very specific combination of magic and minerals. They are the most playful dragon ever seen, sure to cause a splash with your incoming visitors." *Swamp Dragon - "The swamp dragon is the master of its domain, though not at all territorial. A truly strange breed, but one that teaches you something new every time you study it." *Seaweed Dragon *Coral Dragon - "Formations in the shallow areas of the Crimson Sea have always appeared hazardous, so everyone sailed safely around them. Magical treat expert and excellent witch, Jayme the Cook noticed that charts of the regions always contained discrepancies in the shape and location of these formations, so she decided to investigate the phenomenon. Sailing close and examining carefully, she discovered that it was a new type of dragon, the coral dragon." *Salamander Dragon - "Salamander dragons love to sleep in old logs. Sometimes when they snore, their breath catches the logs on fire. Luckily, their watery skin protects them and the bed of ashes is comfortable enough that their slumber is never disturbed." *Bouquet Dragon - "Bouquet dragons have very nurturing instincts. They make sure every dragon that shares their habitat is taken care of and bouquet dragons are the first dragon known to exhibit a behavior of cleaning up after other dragons, especially hatchling and juvenile dragons." *River Dragon - "River dragons live on land but spend much of their time in the water. Their boundless energy and constant frolicking cause river dragon scales to fray at the edge, giving them the look of fur. Often found near the Ami'Lya Pond, their splashing creates something akin to a melody; they will occasionally dance to this river song." *Mud Dragon - "Mud dragons love to eat. Second only to eating, mud dragons love to play around in muck. They are so often covered in mud that you rarely ever see their natural skin color. Of course, you wouldn't be able to tell if you were seeing their natural skin color or not, since it looks an awful lot like mud." *Geode Dragon - "These dragons were recently discovered deep within the Tull Caverns. The Wizard scholars are abuzz with the mysteries surrounding this dragon, some theorize that they are the ancient ancestors of gemstone dragons. While sharing a marked resemblance to gemstone dragons, they are unable to generate magic gems and retain the ability to breed with other dragons." *Ice Dragon *Iceberg Dragon - "A deft swimmer and an excellent dancer, this recently discovered rare cousin of the ice dragon has a horn made entirely of pure ice." *Century Dragon - "Astounding! The wizards have discovered the Century dragon, the 100th dragon available to breed and display in your park. Luckily these dragons move a bit slow or they would have been the 90th dragon. These peaceful and wise dragons are visiting from Glacier Point but will eventually return home, so don't forget to breed several for your park!" *Plasma Dragon - "The story of the plasma dragon is a strange one. Years ago the brilliant wizard Franklin Dogood was caught in a terrible storm when a bolt of lightning struck a nearby pond, instantly evaporating it. Ever the scholar, Franklin went to investigate and discovered something incredible -- a baby dragon where the pond once stood!" *Current Dragon - "Though current dragons are mostly known for making people's hair stand on end, it has been said that when no one's looking these rare dragons put on flashy, electrical displays for each other. Maybe if your guests hide they'll be able to see the show!" *Hydra Dragon - "Hydra dragons are extremely picky eaters. Since no two heads can agree on what to eat at a given time, it's a wonder they finish a meal at all! Fortunately, the wizards have learned to provide them with a buffet at mealtimes, so each head gets to eat what it wants!" *Snowflake Dragon II - "The varied crystalline structures that make up these dragons' wings expand as the dragon ages. Over time, simple and stunning patterns become fine fractals of icy intricacy." *Snowflake Dragon III *Monolith Dragon I *Monolith Dragon II *Monolith Dragon III *Monolith Dragon IV *Snowflake Dragon V *Opal Dragon *Turquiose Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon - " *Summer Dragon *Jade Dragon - ''"The jade dragon's varied shades of green camouflage them so well that discovering them on the lush, overgrown Isle of Ulmek came as quite a shock. Imagine the surprise at finding a thirteenth gemstone dragon! For some reason, the coalescence of magic that makes jade dragons available lasts longer than the other gemstone dragons. Jade dragons, like all gemstone dragons, cannot breed." * [[Category:Books Category:Literature Category:DragonVale Keepers